Filmer
by theonewhosawitall
Summary: merlin and arthur are happily married, and Gwaine is filming every moment of them together that he can! at first Merlin thinks it's annoying, but after a bad burger, he starts being grateful! my sweet, sweet "innocent" readers, it does say tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin ran through the field as fast as possible! He lept over rocks, and roots and ran more. He glanced back to make sure no one was following him still. He couldn't see them, but he kept running! Suddenly there was a golden flash in front of him, and he felt something strong grab him and pull him in firmly and merlin was captured! "Got you and I'm not letting you go!" Arthur whispered with a smile. Merlin smiled back up at the bubble-gum blue eyes of Arthur.

They laid down in a mist the wild flowers and dainty butterflies fluttering around. "Don't look now, but we're being filmed!" Arthur whispered. Merlin picked his head up to look at Arthur. Arthur nodded towards a bush. There was an obvious camcorder poking out of the leaves and Gwaine was bickering with Percival not far off.

Gwaine had taken it upon himself to film every moment between the couple since Arthur was resurrected. He'd managed to film the majority of their engagement in the little village, without detection. He had however lost them twice when they went up the hill, and up in a balloon. Gwaine did film the plane writing _I love you merlin_, and eventually the flower message. He filmed as much as he could as they agreed on the wedding plans as well. At their wedding he filmed them through the whole meal, first dance, and cutting the cake. Then he hitched the camera to a table to film as he got drunk to celebrate their marriage! Now he was making up for the honeymoon he couldn't film. It was Percival that stopped him jetting off to Ireland to follow them.

"Because for starters they actually went to Hawaii and said Ireland to throw you off, and for seconds you don't need or want to film the honeymoon!" Percival said when Gwaine said that it was Percival's fault he had to film now! Gwaine shrugged and went back to filming. "Well even getting them on their way back through the airport would have been nice!" he muttered. That then started the bickering that made Arthur look up.

While they argued, Arthur and Merlin shared a grin. They hatched a plan to get their own back. They snuck up towards the bush, and lept over grabbing Gwaine and Percival when they landed. The boys lept out of their skin making Arthur and Merlin laughed heartily. "What are you guys doing here?!" Merlin laughed. "Obviously Gwaine's filming us again Merlin! Why don't we give him something to film?" Arthur's eyes shone slightly. He lept over the bush again and Pulled merlin towards him in front of the camera.

Arthur pressed his lips against Merlin's and Merlin just went with it. Arthur dipped Merlin backwards to look more dramatic and passionate. "How comes you don't kiss me like that!" Gwaine said nudging Percival. Percival rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Arthur pulled himself away to smile. For a second, Merlin lost himself and skidded slightly so Arthur caught him in the dip again. He balanced Merlin upright and Merlin pushed himself against Arthur's chest to catch his breath. "Alright?" Arthur laughed. Merlin smiled up at his husband slightly love-struck. He nodded. "Good!" Arthur whispered.

"We'll leave you be then! Come on Gwaine!" Percival said dragging Gwaine away by his hand. Gwaine was reluctant to go, but he allowed Percival to drag him and the camera off.

Arthur and Merlin smiled after them. "Where were we?" Arthur smiled. He whisked Merlin off of his feet and carried him back to the blanket. "Arthur! We have to get to Lancelot's barbecue clot pole!" merlin reminded him. Arthur looked a little disappointed but then he cracked a grin. "Well then, let get going!" he said. Merlin smiled back as Arthur pulled him to his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

At Lancelot's BBQ, Gwaine left the camera on the windowsill pointed at the table where they sat to film them.

Arthur put his arm around merlin so Merlin leaned against his ribs. "Do you want a burger honey?" Arthur asked. Merlin pursed his lips thinking. "Nah, hot dog for me thanks!" he grinned. Arthur nodded. He pulled away to go and get the food. Merlin turned to talk to Leon, then Arthur came back for a second to steal a kiss.

"You two are so cute!" Morgana said nudging Leon so she could sit down on their table. Merlin smiled slightly. "Well yeah we are!" he said.

Gwen nudged Leon up the other way so she could sit next to him. "Why aren't you like that?!" she said hitting Leon slightly.

"What?! You want me to be more like Arthur?!" Leon laughed putting his arm around her.

"Yeah! They're romantic, you're cheap!" Gwen grinned.

"I am not cheap!" Leon said with a grin and a shake of his head.

"Well you are! Arthur paid for a skywriter and a message to be grown in merlin's favourite flowers with roses too for his engagement. Last time you took Gwen on a date it was to the theatre and you fell asleep!" Morgana said.

"I can't believe you fell asleep in the theatre Leon!" Merlin laughed.

"Pipe down you it's you that got me in trouble here!" Leon grinned. Merlin laughed again.

"I tell you what then, we'll go on a date next week to the beach! Then to that fancy Italian place you loved! Sound alright?" Leon asked.

"Sounds average! You might want to up your game there Leon!" Morgana grinned.

"Shut up morgana! It sounds better than the date last month!" Gwen laughed.

"That's because you don't know what we'll do in-between!" Leon said. Merlin began to chuckle.

"You child merlin!" Morgana couldn't help but laugh. Arthur handed Merlin his hot dog and slid in beside him. "What are we talking about?"

"Leon being a cheap skate and unromantic, and Merlin having a mind that lives in the gutter!" Morgana filled him in. Arthur laughed. He agreed about merlin's mind as he bit into his burger.

Merlin rolled his eyes and made sure he had his mouth full so he couldn't reply!

Gwaine was making a fool of himself in front of the camera. He stole a load of sausages and ate as many as he could in under a minuet. He dragged Gwen up to dance. Gwen dragged up Leon, who dragged Morgana, who dragged Arthur, who dragged merlin up too! Percival was forced to dance. Whoever didn't was tickled by Gwaine relentlessly until they did!

This got them all laughing and dancing. Some of the others joined in too. Lancelot left the barbeque to join in for a minute.

Gwaine whispered something to Mordred before he reached the garden so Mordred magiced him up a ball! Gwaine threw it to Percival, and Percival threw it to Leon. Leon laughed and bounced it to Gwen. Mordred caught it and kept it going between him and Gwaine. Then Gwaine threw it to merlin so merlin lept up to play. Gwen joined in. Eventually they were keeping the ball in the air and being warned not to get too close to the flames with the ball.

At the first chance he got, Arthur stole another burger and went to sit down again. Morgana came to sit beside him too.

Morgana leaned back next to her brother and sighed contently. "This is nice!" she said with a smile. Arthur agreed. He watched the beam on Merlin's face make his blue eyes sparkle. "You and Mordred sure seem happy! I'm happy for you two!" Arthur said. Morgana smiled up at her brother.

"I'm happy for you and Merlin too!" She said. Arthur

"Come on Honey! Come play darling!" Mordred called beckoning to Morgana. Morgana laughed and shook her head. Mordred looked over to Gwaine. Gwaine grinned and tugged Percival's arm. Gwaine ran over to Morgana and tried to pull her to her feet. She wouldn't budge so Merlin ran to join in.

"Arthur tell her to join in!" merlin said with a little whine. Arthur laughed and repeated his words.

Gwaine started to hit Arthur gently. Then Arthur hit him back. Then Gwaine hit him again. Then they cascaded into a slapping fight like little kids in a school's playground! It lasted for a while with Merlin face palming, and the others stopping to watch.

"Alright, alright, alright enough!" Arthur said stopping him, "I'll play!"

At the exact moment that the word left his lips, the ball flew into Arthur's hand. They ran up the garden to continue throwing the ball around in no real game.

Lancelot had to forcibly sit them down and make them eat so that he got rid of the food he had cooked. Then he packed away the barbeque with a little help from Percival and Arthur. When they got back, Gwaine was doing cartwheels and Merlin joined in too! Arthur and Percival rolled their eyes at their "better" halves!

Gwaine, Percival, Arthur and Merlin spent a very long time hanging around with Lancelot after everyone else had gone home! Gwaine and Merlin were acting very childish. They were playing hopscotch! They played hula-hoops, stuck in the mud, it, skipping, hide and seek, hide and seek it, and now hopscotch. It took all of his effort for Arthur to drag merlin out of that garden. Then even more effort to separate him from Gwaine as Percival pulled Gwaine in the opposite direction!


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin woke up in the morning to find that Arthur wasn't in the bed anymore. He sat up, to see the door of the bathroom ajar.

Merlin slid out of bed and wandered over to the door. He gently pushed it open with his foot. Merlin leaned in the doorway with a slight smile.

Arthur was keeled over the toilet with his head against his arm and threw up again. He had been throwing up constantly for about two hours.

"What's wrong? Bad burger?" he chuckled almost smugly. Arthur breathed heavily and glared up at merlin. Merlin smiled. Arthur turned back to the bowl. "You're alright then!" he said before vomiting again.

Merlin wrinkled his nose but didn't move. "Yeah I feel fine. You talked to anyone else who had a burger?!" he asked. Arthur shook his head. "No!" he panted.

"I'll do it then!" he said with a little smile.

Merlin wandered down the hall to the phone. He called Gwaine first. Percival picked up. "Hey, err Arthur's sick. We just want to know if you two are ok and it's not the burgers!" Merlin said.

"Ok hang on!" Percival yawned. He rolled his arm to hit Gwaine who was asleep on his stomach hugging the pillow to make it plumper. "Hey you alright? Arthur's sick!" Percival said. Gwaine made groaning sounds that were muffled slightly by his pillow. It was almost impossible to understand. But Percival knew everything Gwaine meant. "He's ok. Me too. Try Mordred I think he had a burger or two. Leon defiantly did!" Percival said.

"Ok thanks Percy!" Merlin said and hung up.

Percival snuggled back down against Gwaine and pulled his duvet up slightly. He put his arm over Gwaine's chest. Gwaine made another groaning noise. "Yes Mer's alright I think it's just Arthur who's effected!" Percival said. Gwaine made the noise again. "I think Arthur would rather have merlin at home than at the pub!" Percival said. Gwaine groaned as he rolled over. "I know I'm right!" Percival said.

After talking to Morgana and Leon merlin found that Arthur was the only one effected. Merlin went back to lean back on the bathroom door.

"It's only you sweetie!" Merlin said. Arthur didn't reply. He threw up again. Merlin's heart almost stopped. There was red spots in his sick. It was blood! "Arthur? Arthur?!" Merlin gasped.

The next thing he knew, Merlin was running alongside Arthur as he was rushed along the hospital corridors in a bed. Merlin kept saying that everything was going to be ok, but he was terrified. He felt the nurses try to pull him away. He let them.

Merlin gulped as he watched Arthur be rushed away from him. His eyes pricked with tears. "It was just a burger! Just a burger!" he repeatedly muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin paced up and down outside of Arthur's private room. He couldn't stand still as he remembered as much as he could from yesterday.

The door creaked slightly as the doctor walked out. "Mr Pendragon?" he asked. Merlin looked up.

"Mr Pendragon-Emrys actually. Is he ok? Can I see him? Will he live?" merlin asked his throat tightening.

"He's unconscious but alive. He's bleeding internally and his kidney has been infected. We've stop the bleeding, but we're probably going to need a transplant to fix his kidney!" the doctor explained. Merlin looked between them distressed.

"Take mine! Take em both I don't care just save him!" Merlin said quickly. The doctor cleared his throat. Merlin stared at him in disbelief. There could not be more bad news! Taking the deep breath, the doctor let it out.

"We already checked, you're not a match. I'm sorry. He'll have to go on the waiting list!"

Merlin didn't blink. All he could see was his world crumbling around him. He didn't hear Gwaine approaching. He only way he knew that Gwaine was there was when he said,

"take mine!"


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin was sat on the chair besides Arthur's bed. He hadn't moved in almost four hours. Arthur was sound asleep still and holding merlin's hand. Gwaine took a seat beside him. "You don't have to do this Gwaine. Not if you don't want to!" Merlin said.

I know. But I want to. For you. For the pair of you. You two are such a perfect couple and I want to preserve that! Why d'you think I've been filming you?" Gwaine pointed out. Merlin hadn't looked up the entire time. Now he did.

"Gwaine you're my best friend. D'you know that?" merlin said. Gwaine nodded. "I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you!" he added.

"I love you too and you love Arthur. I have to. It'll be fine you'll see!" Gwaine promised.

The doctor walked in and stood in front of them. "You're kidney's match. We can get you both into surgery as soon as Mr Pendragon confirms that is what he wants done!" he said. Merlin turned to where the blonde slept beside him.

"He'll consent. He said he'd never leave me to be alone again!" merlin whispered. Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand.

"And I won't. Not that easily. If Gwaine is willing, I am!" Arthur said. Merlin rested his head against Arthur's. Arthur reached up to kiss his merlin.

"Then Gwaine in that case you will have to fast tonight and we will see you tomorrow!" the doctor said before leaving.

"I'd best get home before Percy puts the apple pie in the oven! See you tomorrow!" Gwaine said. After Gwaine left merlin turned his attention fully onto Arthur.

"Are you feeling any better for being here? Any at all? Even slightly?" he asked

"Merlin," Arthur began.

"Because if not I can ask them to make the operation today! Although I don't know how better you'll feel afterwards!"

"Merlin,"

"It's awfully nice of Gwaine to gift you a kidney! He's such a good friend! We'll have to give him a basket of apples when he recovers!"

"Merlin,"

"IF he recovers! What if he doesn't and it's our fault?! What if you don't?! What if it all goes wrong and-"

"_Mer_lin! It'll all go fine. I promise! Stop worrying you'll give yourself wrinkles!" Arthur said.

Merlin sighed. "You're right. Of course you're right. I love you!" merlin said.

"I love you too merlin. Now go home. I don't want you staying awake here all night. Too dangerous. Go home!" Arthur sighed.

"No Arthur I want to-"

"Now merlin! For me. Please!"

Merlin hesitated. He glanced between Arthur, the chair and the door. He sighed. "Alright then. See you in the morning. I love you!" he said. Merlin slid out of the door.

"I love you too!" Arthur whispered to the now empty room.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe you would do something like this without consulting me first!" Percival said. He was sat on his chair facing away from Gwaine. From the moment Gwaine had brought up that he went to the hospital Percival had been mad.

Not mad because he was just angry, mad because he was afraid.

He didn't know why Gwaine felt that he shouldn't tell Percival he's going to the hospital. Or to get surgery to perpetually save Arthur's life. Percival was scared that he was spending too much time with other couples. People who were more gushy and showy and romantic to each other that you felt the love coming from them. Then they were there with their constant sassing each other and little conflicts and teasing each other. But Percival still thought they were in love. It felt like five seconds ago they were so connected that they could communicate via noise, now Gwaine didn't even consult his partner about anything.

"Why are you so bothered by this Percival?! You didn't consult me about that frankly hideous cuckoo clock or the orange and green bathroom tiles! I didn't moan so much!" Gwaine said. He was a little out sanded about how much this bothered him.

"This is different Gwaine! This isn't something we can sell on, or change or retile this is a part of you! That means you've left a hole in your defence! If that kidney fails, you're not working on 50% you're working on 0%! You'll be dead Gwaine! And Arthur can live with one so why does he need yours?!" Percival yelled.

"Because I promised and I'm a man of my word! Plus merlin is my best friend and I can't let him go through any of what you just said!"

"But you'll let me?!"

"Because I know you can survive! You'll live, you'll find someone new! You'll move on and forget me and you will be fine Percival! If I die you'll be strong enough to carry on, Merlin isn't!" Gwaine yelled. He immediately regret it.

Percival stared at Gwaine. He saw the little tiffs, joking insults, sass, playful fighting, and all the pretend hate between them being torn into a gaping tear in this veil. Now it was all real. This was there life. "I can't believe you would say that. Why don't you talk to me anymore?!" he said.

"I don't need your permission to save lives Percival! We did it all the time in Camelot! Death risking is an occupational hazard!"

"That was then and this is now! I lost you Gwaine and I won't do that again! I just won't!"

"I'm going to be fine! I always am!"

Hot tears stung Percival's eyes in a terrified fury, "you'd better be!"

"I will be. Just don't cry!" Gwaine used his own sleeve to wipe Percival's eyes. Then Percival pushed him away and went off to bed. Gwaine went to put the hospital film onto the DVD of merlin and Arthur that he was making. "I will be fine! We will be fine!" he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin curled his fingers around his coffee cup. He wandered down the halls on his way back to Arthur's room. He crept in quietly in case Arthur still slept. He didn't. Arthur was wind awake and looked over at Merlin. "Hello gorgeous!" he smiled.

Merlin smiled back. He set down his coffee and sat in the chair besides Arthur's bed. He entwined his fingers with Arthur's. "How you feeling?" Merlin asked. Arthur groaned as he sat up.

"Not bad considering. I'm dying for some chocolate though!" Arthur said. Merlin winced slightly when he said "dying" which made Arthur regret it. He squeezed merlin's hand a little tighter.

"I'm going to be fine you know. I promise I'll live. Because I'm not leaving you merlin. Not again. I promised you that when I proposed. I said I'd spend the rest of my life with you. Besides, I asked if you'd love me for the rest of my life. What was the answer?"

Merlin looked away a little. He swallowed slightly as he did. "I said no. I'll love you for the rest of mine!" he said bringing his head back up. Arthur smiled slightly.

Arthur felt for the rings from Camelot that Gwaine had forgotten to bring on their wedding day. Gaius's and Uther's. That was what he and merlin had agreed on. He took Merlin's hand. "Merlin, do you take me for better or for worse? In sickness and in health? Even if death do part us?" Arthur asked.

Merlin let himself smile. "I do!" he said. Arthur slid Gaius's ring onto Merlin's finger and kissed his hand. "Arthur, do you take me for better or for worse? In sickness and in health? _For richer or poorer? _Even if death do part us?" Merlin said showing off that he remembered more than Arthur.

Arthur chuckled shaking his head "I do!" Merlin slid Uther's ring onto Arthur's finger and kissed his hand. For richer or poorer had already been established. From rulers of a mighty kingdom to civilians with a normal life. They had lost a lot of money, but they didn't care.

Gwaine slammed open the door and strode straight in looking happy and healthy and more than ready for today. He beamed at Merlin and Arthur as they sat beside one another. "Hello boys! I tell you what I am dying for an apple pie!" he said. Then he saw Merlin wince. "Sorry mate. Didn't mean that, wasn't thinking!" he said.

Merlin shrugged. "It's alright! Thank you Gwaine, I appreciate this!" merlin said.

"It's fine merlin. Anything for a mate like you! Besides what's the good in having organs if you can't give them away ey?" Gwaine joked.

"Really Gwaine. Thanks a lot!" Arthur said. Gwaine nodded slightly.

The doctor walked in. "ah you're all here. If you would just follow me I'll get the nurses to prep you for your surgery and you will be taken down in about half an hour alright?" he said. The nurses came in to prep Arthur. Merlin was told to wait outside.

After a while, the nurses told merlin that he wouldn't be able to stay. She said that Arthur wouldn't be taking visitors until tomorrow lunchtime, so merlin should just go home.

Merlin thought about going back to that big old empty house alone. How the walls would echo and the bed would be cold. He looked down at his shoes. "It will help him recover so he can go home faster!" She explained. Merlin nodded. He made her place some flowers by the bed so as soon as Arthur woke up he saw something beautiful. "It's a shame I can't send a mirror!" he chuckled.

Merlin couldn't find it in himself to go all the way to the empty house now. He wanted to be around people instead of being alone. Gwen and Leon were out on their date, Mordred had an away match with Lancelot and Morgana had gone as moral support. The only one left, the only one who would probably understand, was Percival. So merlin found himself knocking on Percival's half red half lilac door. (Percival and Gwaine couldn't agree on one colour so they just went for two. The same went for the blue and black gate too!)


	8. Chapter 8

Percival refused to answer the door. Not to be mean, but he thought it would be Gwaine and Gwaine was to be locked out all night for being a prat. Merlin sighed. He wandered out to the street. As Merlin walked, he passed the places Gwaine had filmed Arthur and him.

He came to the cafe where Gwaine first filmed him. He remembered precisely what he had that day and reordered it. It was getting darker and the stars were dotting the sky when he left. He passed the things Gwaine had filmed them and himself on.

the park, the field, the swings, the pub, the cafe, the pool, the ice rink, the disco, the picnic area, the row boat hire, the swan pedal boats, crazy golf, arcade, club, vets (Arthur accidently ran over a dog), the rescue centre (where merlin and Arthur were so close to adopting about nine dogs and twenty four cats), the picnic spot, the forest, the campsite, and eventually their own house.

Merlin flicked on the radio. King and lion heart. He changed the channel. Fix you, Wake up, baby blue, the original love, goodbye my lover, I will wait, enchanted, gone gone gone, merlin turned the radio off.

Merlin just decided to crawl up the duvet and collapse on the bed. He curled up on Arthur's side and cuddled up to Arthur's pillow. Merlin tried so hard to drink in Arthur's scent. He laid there for a while.

Merlin couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't drift off. So merlin slid off of the covers and stumbled into the kitchen to get some sleeping tablets and water. Merlin sank into such a deep, deep sleep that he didn't wake up in the morning. He slept right through until it was time he could visit Arthur and Gwaine.

When Merlin walked into the hospital, Arthur was walking across the floor showing Morgana and Gwen his stitches. Merlin ran over to Arthur. Arthur winced as Merlin threw his arms around is neck. "Oh sorry! Did I hurt you?" Merlin asked shrinking back.

Arthur shook his head and pulled merlin in closer, "the pain's worth it!" he said. Merlin smiled and Kissed Arthur. He had to go up on his tip toes to reach. "Back in a minute! I have to talk to Gwaine!" he said.

Merlin headed for the door when Arthur caught his arm. "You can't Mer!" he said.

"Why not? I'll only be gone a minute!"

"Merlin,"

"I want to see Gwaine!"

"Merlin"

"I want to thank him for saving you!"

"Merlin!"

"And I can't do that if I'm here because he's not here!"

"Merlin!"

"And he's awesome and I want to show how grateful I am to-"

"Merlin! Listen to me!" Arthur said. Merlin paused. He straightened out and looked up into Arthur's eyes. He was happy and ignorant and fine.

The pain in his expression hardened and he was shot by pain and guilt and hurt and loss that shone in his blue eyes at Gwen's words.

"Merlin…. Gwaine didn't make it!"


	9. Chapter 9

The days leading up to the funeral, Merlin spent with his TV. His watched every single piece that Gwaine filmed of them. He was in basically every shot! You could hear him all the time. He did ridiculous things! It made merlin smile.

"Hey guys! I'm going to film you guys since you got together! I was doing it for a class before but now it's just fun!"

"Lookie Percival! Lookie look! Look! You're not looking! Percival! Merlin tell him to watch! Merlin you watch instead!" then Gwaine did a back flip off a table and went into a cartwheel. "I hope you saws that because I'm never doing it again! Oh you got it on camera! Great!"

"Merlin pass the ketchup! I can't believe you fell for that! Want to borrow a clean top?"

"Merlin smile dammit! You're looking glum! You have a pretty smile!"

"Merlin Arthur will come around! You've had one argument. Over pasta of all things! Cheer up, flash a smile and help me shift this piano!"

"Leon hold my cape, I have a crown to steal!"

"Bow down before me peasants!"

"Help me up peasants!"

"I believe I can fly-y!" he jumped off of a wall and onto the mattresses set at the bottom, "I believe I was wro-ng!"

"Ha you idiots thought you could escape me! Percival where did you say we were?!"

"Percy look there's the message! Isn't that cute!"

"Dammit Arthur I'd never be able to match that! Don't set your expectations for this Percy!"

"Oh my G-O-D Merlin you're getting married I never thought I'd see the day! Seriously though can I be bridesmaid?! We can go dress shopping! You should do it in drag! I'm so going to plan you a wedding!"

"Yeah I am deadly serious! If you dare come near my friend again or if I see you harassing anyone else, I will beat that sexist rapist grin out of you!"

"I am so getting him in drag! Both of them! They can go down the aisle to nice day for a white wedding!"

"Stag do-o-o!"

"I have never seen Merlin look so happy to be in a cage!"

"Merlin you doing ok?!"

"Whoa merlin don't drink that! That dude just spiked it!"

"I am so damn hammered!"

"Merlin are you alive? We're still in the hotel. We've got a day to get home and get rid of that hang over. You're staying with Percy and me tonight alright? It'll be amazing!"

Then there were just films of them lip syncing and dramatically dancing to various songs.

It changed to Arthur and Merlin walking down the sale together. Morgana and Gwen threw rose petals over them as they passed at Gwaine's will. There was a little catch of Gwaine slipping the conductor £20 for him to play Martin Freeman's One Love as they walked out in a shower of petals and confetti. Then it descended into the reception.

"Hey Merlin and Arthur! Happy wedding day guys! You two will be damn happy together even If I have to die to make sure of it!"

"Hey you guys got messages for the groom or merlin?!"

"Dance baby dance!"

"Percival dance with me! Let us dance the dance of life! Screw you I'll dance with merlin!"

"Where did the groom's go?!"

"Percy look! Merlin fell asleep under the table the little twit. Hold the camera. I'm going to carry him to his room!"

"Look! Arthur's already asleep!" Gwaine proceeded to tuck in Merlin and Arthur. "Nightie night groom and groom!"

"Gwaine put the balloons down. You can't just let them go! I don't care if they're full of helium you've got every single balloon they brought and a single piece of card to wish them a happy marriage! No don't let go Ohhh!"

The mixture of white, blue and silver balloons pulled the card into the darkening sky. Clearly on the camera it said:

_Have a happy marriage Merlin and Arthur!_

Then they went back inside to the otherwise empty room. Gwaine stuffed almost an entire cake slice in his mouth. Percival laughed at him. With a full mouth he muffled for Percival to dance with him. Percival set down the camera and went to dance with Gwaine.

"I love you!" Gwaine said a bit of cake crumbled from his mouth as he did.

"I love you!" Percival said.

Then it went back into day to day life. All too soon it came to the barbeque. Then the hospital. Then one single message from Gwaine that Merlin had plaid over and over and over.

Gwaine was lying on his hospital bed and he didn't have long before he was being taken to surgery.

"Hey merlin! I'm totally excited to save your clot pole's life again! I know everything's going to be fine and great and everything's going to turn out ok; but if it doesn't don't blame yourself. I know it's a slim chance but I've done stuff with slimmer chances! It's just to save Arthur. So be grateful, don't forget me, and whatever you do, do not move the piano in our attic ok! Just don't! oh and can you bring me that clover I brought you? if you've still got it that is! I want to be buried with it. love you merlin! Be happy!"

Merlin sighed. He brushed the tears off of his face, and reached for the clover. "bye Gwaine!" he whispered.


End file.
